It is imperative that pipes designed to evacuate sewage and waste from a site be laid in a vertically linear fashion in order to avoid siphons and pockets into which the sewage can be trapped, settle and eventually clog the pipe. This requirement is particularly critical for flexible pipes which are used, often in a temporary fashion, to carry waste from a recreational vehicle storage tank into a dump reservoir or public sewer line. If the recreational vehicle is to remain for a certain time in a campsite or similar facility provided with sewer inlet, it is desirable that the sewer connection to the recreational vehicle be laid in a stable and sturdy, yet quickly removable manner. The common practice has been for campers and recreational vehicle enthusiasts to prop their sewer lines with bricks, wood blocks and other ad hoc implements. Those installations are subject to be kicked out of alignment, and are prone to sag between support points.
In many camping sites, connection to utilities such as water and electricity are often provided near the sewer inlet. It is therefore customary to run a water line or electrical cable along the sewer pipe toward the vehicle. The accumulation of these various lines and conduits not only can lead to unsightly and problematic entanglements, but also constitute tripping hazards, and raise other safety concerns.
The present invention results from an attempt to address these various aforesaid shortcomings.